Fan:Daffymon
Fan:Daffymon Daffymon is a Dragon Digimon whose name comes from daffy, which means "crazy". This Digimon has developed a strong instinct to protect other Digimon, mainly for the Digi-Eggs, Fresh and In-Training. Particular attention should be given a golden horn on its nose. Allows you to heal others, in some cases even people. However, it is susceptible to injury. If you are injured at this point, there is a high temperature immediately available. In nature it is often found in various scratch tree trunks and stones. The traits can be considered that, in partnership with the urge to scratch disappears. Surplus electricity can result in unstable energy shock. Can not download statistical electricity from hair to strengthen their technique. He has the ability to sense their human partners, even though this is widely develops only in its Dasquilamon in its technique: Telepathic Search. This Digimon can not be any way to copy (scan), including its attacks. This also applies to all of its levels. Despite the fact that its motto is to "protect and care" that it does not in attacking others and subsequently destroy them, even if it becomes an exceptional situation because it will try to prevent himself all its own power. Finally, can telepathically communicate with other people and Digimon. It has a strength and empathy. If you give her nothing on tts forehead enables the transmission of ideas, even for ordinary conversation and may not be done. This, however, the author provides a deeper and more private conversation. Persons so communicating is not recommended for repeal! Its attacks can use in combination. Attacks *'Trojocas': Means "Tri-tail". Deinterleave its three tails, so that fans occupied pose (left and right lateral, middle top). Their ends are released blue lightning that follows between threads. It has two phases. The first one focuses (guidance Tri-tail) and the second is coming very well executed attack. *'Léčebný roh': Means "Therapeutic Corner" Corner of its nose lights up bright green, while Tilt your head slightly backwards. After application to the injured instead or the injured creature, person, place and to start the treatment process. This attack is transmitted to other developmental stages, although it can be used until the Rookie, as well as Neviditelné křídlo. *'Neviditelné křídlo': Means "Invisible Wing". Allows you to hide yourself or someone else under a veil of invisibility. Hidden person is inaudible to others. Only those against whom there is no need to hide can see and hear, even though these two things can be separated. Then it is easier to subtract from the list of what they can not. Prolonged use requires a lot of energy, if, the effects will be canceled. Even though it may make other techniques, it is not its habit to use it. *'Štít': Means "Shield". Creates a barrier, usually circular in shape, however, may have a different form, which prevents the intrusion of other attacks. Can overfish and some techniques that are used on the degree of Mega Digimon. However, if used to carry out this attack and other contemporary techniques. *'Ukliďnující spánek': Means "Soothing Sleep". Not occur in all species Daffymon. After the backward tilt of the body begins to spread a wave of bright blue light to target hard either soothe or calm. In perfect form occurs in Dasquilamon. *'Zlatá hříva': Means "Golden Mane". its mane is distributed to all parties and it will shoot a small gold needles. Notes and References Category:Fan Digimon Lines and coloring by Anton-Dragonpride Created specially for me